Fubuki vs Fubuki
A Fanfic by Chong Kah How 01:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC). Story The first half is closing in as the team start their warm up. Fubuki stared at his amesiatic brother then the scarf he was wearing. Soon, the match startes with Absolute Zero with the kickoff. "Heh, Let's begin" said Atsuya as he charged at the team with several of his teamates at his back. "Hissatsu Tactics! AVALANCHE RUSH!" soon Inazuma Chronos' FW & MD are all occupied as Atsuya make the shoot but was stopped by Fubuki. "Why you!" said Atsuya as Fubuki runs forward. "Noah!" Fubuki passed the ball to Noah. "Thank you!" said Noah as he got the ball & proceed forward. Several player blocked his front but... "Masterpiece: Garden of Eden," Noah got passed the blockade then passed the ball to Fey. "Here you go!" "Alright!" said Fey. "Gouenji!" "FLAMING BOUNCER," the two shoots & scores. "What the...!?" said Atsuya but then he smiled. "Fine then, It seems the fun have to begin early" Soon, Atsuya was seen with the ball as he charges to the other side of the field. Noah & Tenma blocked Atsuya but Atsuya passed the ball to his teammates & he advanced forward. Atsuya then got passed Noah & Tenma & heads towards the goal. The AZ player passed the ball back to his captain but was intercept by Fubuki who take the ball to the front. "Ergh!" said Atsuya as his head aches as he had a faint flashback. "Just Who are you?" Soon, Fey was seen with the ball but then Soka... "Snow Mirage," Soka steal the ball from Fey then made a long pass to Atsuya. "Playtime's over," said Atsuya as he summoned his Keshin. "FROST BREAKER, MAMMOTH," "SNOWSTORM CHARGE," Atsuya got passed the defense lines as Fubuki stand right between him & the goal. "Heh, let see if you can dodged this!" said Atsuya. "MAMMOTH BLIZZARD!" "ICE GROUND," Everyone was suprised of Fubuki using his old Hissatsu. Mammoth Blizzard broke through Ice Ground as well Endou's Great the Hand. Soon, the score was tie. "Hey, Fubuki! Why did you......OH?" said Endou but then he realized Fubuki's goal. Next, it was Chronos' kickoff. Gouenji passed the ball backwards to Kidou who dribbles forwards. Soon, Kidou was at the other side of the field but was block by several AZ Midfielders. Kidou smiled then passes the ball backwards to Tsurugi who shoots the ball to the goal with his Hissatsu. The AZ Goalkeeper deflects but then Noah got control of the ball & proceed backwards. "Noah, NOW!" yelled Kidou as Noah made a mid-air pass to Tenma who then dribbles forwards but then he was blocked by Soka & her Keshin, Ice Spirit, Shiva. "Freezing Rotation!" Soka steals the ball then passed it to an AZ Midfielder. Kidou steals the ball from him but then the ball was stolen by Atsuya who then make a swift dash to the Inazuma Chronos' goal. Atsuya then summoned his Keshin & proceed with the same approach. Fubuki intercepts &.... "Shin Snow Angel," stole the ball from Atsuya. Fubuki then proceed with... "ETERNAL BLIZZARD," & sent the ball to his team's forwards. "What the... that's my.." Atsuya began to have headaches again as he again have flashback; same as before but even longer this time. "Just who are you...?" "Your Twin Brother," said Fubuki as the whistle for the first half's end voiced. Atsuya then had a massive headache then fainted as he barely saw Fubuki trying to help him up. "What Twin Brother? I'm an only child!" thought Atsuya as he had the same flashback as before he saw a figure sitting beside him, in a car just before the avalanche. The figure was his brother. "My memories.... are they coming back?" The end Hope you like it. Chong Kah How 01:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC). Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Winterland Duel Opening, A Shattered Memory Anew Category:Fanfictions